Xmen: Colors
by Twiztid Madrox
Summary: There are short stories about the X-men and how they’ve dealt with Messiah Complex, House of M, and World War Hulk. Minor spoiler alerts Warning before hand. These are reminiscent of the Jeph Loeb, Tim sale color series.
1. Cyclops: Red

**This is the first of many short stories about the X-men and how they've dealt with Messiah Complex, House of M, and World War Hulk. Minor spoiler alerts Warning before hand. These are reminiscent of the Jeph Loeb, Tim sale color series, using a different color for each story. Read, and leave reviews please, feedback is HIGHLY appreciated, as this is my first fan fiction that has ever been published. **

**Disclaimer: ALL rights belong to Marvel, not a single character belongs to me in this** **story, I am just expressing my adoration through imagination.**

**Cyclops: Red**

The wind picked up more than normal during this time of night. Rain falling in hard sheets hard current. Scott stood alone, looking into the surrounding area with more caution than curiosity.

Did he cross the line? Did he go far beyond the ideals of Xavier's dream?

There wasn't enough time in the day to ponder on that, or enough facts to prove of disprove his thoughts.

Had he asked himself this? Of course, every leader questions his actions, but the great ones never let their soldiers see them sweat. Going the extra mile and making choices others won't. Does that make him bad, or just necessary?

Does not knowing Laura, X-23, explains why he sent her with X-force? His own personal hunters, the ones without a viable future, the ones who are so down on themselves that they've long gave up the search for peace. Does he even care for them, or just use them?

He scoffs aloud.

After the events of the first mutant birth since M-day, what choice did he have? It wasn't an easy choice, but one he knew needed to be made. Things got carried away under Xavier's watch. Too many deaths, too many risks taken, and he wouldn't have another mutants death on his conscious.

The beer in his hand was warm, bitter from the long wait between swigs. Never one to drink too often, he figured it couldn't hurt to have at least one. And it still tasted horrid to him.

The thoughts still raged, taunting him. The way they look at him now. Their afraid of him, afraid they would disappoint him, afraid they would be sent on some killer mission. X-force was supposed to be a secret, but for how long? They all knew, they just never said it aloud. And Scott figured it out when Nightcrawler couldn't even look him in the eyes anymore.

It tore him up inside, but his heart can't take away the fact that mutants are an endangered species. They were supposed to be the future, the next evolutionary step, but now….they won't.

And instead of blaming the one responsible, the one who whispered those three fateful words.

No More Mutants

He blames himself.

Remember the old days, the days of yellow and blue costumes and danger room sessions. Where did they go? The late night movies with Jean, having Hank recite poetry while he exercised, even when Bobby would put a bucket of ice water above the door, only to have it dump on his own head.

In a fit of rage, he let loose a beam of energy from his eyes into the darkness of the sky. One full blast parted the soft clouds and hit nothing but the night air. Pulling the ruby quartz glasses downward, he fell to his knees.

Broken, defeated.

Helpless, feeling the loss of control, of friendship, even family. Cable was gone, Jean was gone, Alex was no where to be found and even Xavier is missing.

Her touch was soft on his shirtless shoulder he remembered, the scent of lilac on her fire toned hair. And the piercing stare of her emerald green eyes. What would she say to him now? What would she think? Did he know how she would react? Did he miss her at all?

Jean was his savior, his friend, his lover. And she was gone.

With a single whisper he asked.

What should I do red? You always knew what to say. You always knew how to calm me. What….do….I….do?

He stared into the white moon, the glasses he wore since entering the school made everything he saw a bright crimson. And he couldn't remember any colors beyond it.

Then he felt that same touch he remembered, that same scent in his nostrils. But as he turned slowly he was staring, not in the eyes he thought of, but that of two crystal orbs. Golden hair shining against the mansions backdrop, Emma stood in her nightgown. In her diamond form she wasn't able to use her telepathy; she would take this transformation to assure Scott that she wasn't prying into his mind.

Emma was not his savior, but his reason, his answers. She was his thoughts and his friendship. With her diamond lips on his, she was the only one that makes him see red a little differently.

**End**

**So leave feedback, its MUCH appreciated. Thank you. Be as harsh or Kind as you want. I need it to continue, and get better.**


	2. Wolverine: Black

**Wolverine: Black **

Scott, he got what was comin to em. Sockin in the mouth was the least I could have done. This ain't right and he knows it, but what the hell. They made up their minds, all of em.

I just thought better of them, is all.

Proudstar aint been right since what happen to Caliban, taking it harder and harder by the day. What happened to Rahne aint helping either.

As for Laura, Im not disappointed, aint my job to be. I just wanted her to have a chance, a chance I never had. Not I look at her, killing without a conscious, plotting things way ahead of her experience and time. The way she blew up that building with no regards to anyone around her wasn't smart. It was careless and clumsy. Something I woulda done years ago, but I learned.

Scott is using her, like they used her. Like a mindless little killer, just send her off, take out the target, and boom. No apologizes.

She ain't my daughter, not like a normal daughter anyway, but I feel that shes my responsibility. The real world ain't ready for another one like me. She doesn't have a clue to what the real world is. To her, it's all black and white. Mostly black.

We got Rahne back, but she ain't right anymore. Her faith is shaken, I wish the elf would talk to her but he's with pete right now, who's got his own demons right now.

One eye blames her being kidnapped on me, the group is my responsibility. Hes the one who sent her on a different mission than the one he sent us on. And he had the nerve to blame it on me.

The bastard

Proudstar, is way ahead of his time in all the wrong ways. I see more of me in him that I want to, and it aint something Im ignoring. He kills, and regrets each one in his own ways, and he punishes himself. He's by the fire right now on his knees, praying for their souls. Shaking a feather and chanting in a language I haven't heard in a lifetime. I knew the ritual, the Shaman taught it to me in Alpha Flight, I haven't done it in a while, never thought it would help.

And now, there's the billionaire. Warren, I don't even want to think about the stuff in his head right now. He's wings are back, the metal ones I mean. Their deadly but un-needed, he always felt restricted and like a slave with them. Its got to be tough, but he'll get through it.

Slim is doing things different now, but I can really blame him. Shoot first and never ask questions. I respect that in one way, then again, I don't.

We're a dying breed, too much was riding on us as the next step up. Was magneto right? He always saw the black in humans, surviving the holocaust will do that to people

**End **


	3. Storm: White

**Storm: White**

The skies were grey. Wanting so badly to run blue, but the goddess wouldn't allow it so. Her eyes fluttered like butterfly wings, the white orbs behind tired lids. Wanting to remember the good times, when she and Jean would talk for hours and shop with Xavier's credit card.

Sitting, watching Kurt play out the scenes of Sinbad, even simply floating high above the mansions roof feeling the wind currents under her.

Those days, are gone. And she couldn't remember why she wasn't around.

T'challa sits, absorbing her with everything that was him. The sand toned skin beneath the silken robe, woven by the best and most experienced hands of Wakanda.

It was not long ago, that she re-joined the X-men, at least briefly. Her husband wasn't fond of the decision, but he doesn't control her, and never tries to.

The sun peaked through the clouds, but only a bit. She swirled the air around her and let the sun glare just a little more than nature allowed. It was enough to make her smile.

She could see hope in the sky. Determination, though much hasn't been prevalent in the mutant community.

''My queen, come sit by my side. This is your kingdom, you should not hover above it, but thrive in its bosom.'' He said

Always knowing how and when to say the right words, she followed his wishes.

The clear and pearl color of her hair flew around her, dancing on the heavens breath, and lightly tracing her silhouette.

Long threads of white, swirling with passionate grace, T'challa watched in awe while she set her soft feet onto the rooftop.

''I miss them'' she said

The panther knew of whom she spoke.

''And I'm sure they miss you as well, my queen.'' Holding the white in his hands, he smiled.

''But they have chosen their path. They have a new road ahead of them, one that I fear they may not see the end of. Mutants are not the threat they used to be.''

''Do not speak as if I, am not a mutant'' Pulling the white away from his hand, and pinning it against her head.

''I do not mean to offend you, Ororo, I am trying to ease your guilt. Leaving them was not the choice of guilt, but one of destiny. You are home, the home that always welcomed you, and where exactly you need to be. Worshipped and by my side''

A smile birthed itself on her face, one forced but not entirely falsified.

Wanting to be as happy with him and she knew she should be. But the air isn't right, the food tastes different. Even the worship, has never fit her comfort level, it was never deserved she felt.

He stood in front of her, warmness in his stance. The touch on his cheek was like the sun, and he stared into her eyes, and as white as they were, he knew she felt the same way.

The clouds parted once again, as did her heart. Letting in the one man that she knew worshipped her for more than her powers.

''Go to them, I cannot stop you, and would not. They are your family as well, and it is more than thoughtless of me to forget that''

Her lips traced his neck in an embrace, a silent thanks to her king. As she left to board her private plane to San Francisco, he stared at her.

Stared at her shadow, her frame, and from her feet to her head full of white, he knew he would die for her, and would wait for her.

**End**


	4. Beast Iceman: Blue

This one was meant to be short, and kind of funny. I hope you enjoy it.

**Beast/Iceman: Blue**

'_Come on Blue boy, get out here and fight me like a man.' _

Bobby snarled the threat with more danger in his voice than ever before. Beast stood, with all he had, the weight on his shoulders mighty with each passing step.

I mean, someone had to carry the snacks right?

With the video game on pause, Bobby sat impatiently.

'_Well, it seems, my dear Bobby that this battle shall soon be at its end'_ a cheese doodle hanging between his fanged teeth.

The weighted concoctions of mixed ice cream, various six packs of carbonated sugar and acid. And enough deli sandwiches to feed an army, or one large beast and a hungry iceman.

A long sugary slurp later, and round one went to Beast.

'_Not fair, hank, you cheated'_ the iceman accused. The cheese powder falling from his lips as he laughed, Beast proclaimed his imminent victory.

'_If you call being completely and utterly, masterfully better than you, then, Yes, I am the biggest bluest, cheater in this entire planet'_ Beast could contain himself between the first and second rounds to down a root beer, affectionately belching a ''ha ha'' afterwards.

Bobby was enthralled in the heat of battle, frosty with anger and furious rage. He did what even sun tzu could not devise…..

He froze the controller.

''_Um….That was….how should I say…Un-cool''_ Beast said.

''_And the award for the worst pun of the year goes to..''_ before the words of the inevitable punch line could reach his lips, they were covered in rocky road, Hank always had nice aim.

''_Dude….Why''_ said Bobby as the Ben and Jerry's confections dripped down his iced chin.

Beast did what anyone would do in this situation.

Blew a pink tongued raspberry at his foe, and tucked tail. Only to have globs of snow pasted across his blue bottom.

The duo ran through the halls of the newly purchased San Francisco x-base. Logan ignored them, and continued to sleep.

Cyclops laughed, an out and out belly laugh looking at Bobby with ice cream frozen on his face.

It was all fun and games until.

''_Enough, when are you guys going to stop with your childish games, and act like adults.'' _

''_Uh oh''_ Hank declared, the frozen ice hanging from the hairs on his back.

'_Ah Jean, cut us some slack, we were only playing around'_

Iceman stood in front of her, wiping the marshmallow cream from his eyes, and seen nothing but Emma Frost, her face in an odd shade of red in anger for his mix up.

Scott had his face buried deep in his hands, knowing full well he'd get the brunt of this.

As he realized that his flashback caused a slip of the tongue, he stood with embarrassment froze his ego, a foot in the mouth and blue in the face.

Beast thought back at how this used to play out. Warren and Scott trying their best to impress Jean, while he and Bobby messed around most of the time. Until bobby would go to far and Jean would……

The more things change….

**End**


	5. Jean: Grey

**Jean: Gray**

Her hair burned around her naked frame. The flames couldn't harm her, not her. Not in the gray.

Whispers circled her like tree leaves, touching her with a lovers caress. The gray clouds sang poetry with a consistent voice. Jean sat and listened intently.

A sudden disruption overcame her, thoughts from loved ones who have yet to perish.

With the rushing rage of a hurricane, flooded memories and images that took her in a spiral of pain all at once.

'_Scott….what's happening to….us_

Feeling the hurt in his heart, tasting the tears that he want to shed though his eyes disallow it. Her marriage didn't fail….it couldn't have, she thought. These weren't now, they were..memories….or..

'_Kitty….NOOO'_ Jean shouted silently watching her friend attached to her spaceship tomb.

The trail of blood that Logan left in his wake searching for those responsible for his past, he didn't need those memories, why did she give them back to him. Why did she do this to us…to our family..our species.

Holding everything she can, she breathed in….then out.

The green hue of his skin fully took over her vision. She knew who it was, and why he was there at her old home.

Revenge

But who was he to blame Xavier, he wasn't even there while they voted to oust him from the earth. Xavier did only what he always has, he was honest for the betterment of the world.

He would have sent him off.

And it caused the Hulk to hurt many of the X-men, already demoralized by losing so many of their kind.

_Why…..why couldn't I save them?_

It took mercury's tears to stop him.

The dust settled from the mansion in her mind, she could see them try to rebuild, futile and pointless. How many times must they rebuild?

Wanda….Wanda, you've no idea how you have ruined us.

Logan.

_Can you hear me?_

I'm not…dead. I'm not gone, I can feel you. All of you, every thought, every step, even your laughs. Your smiles thrive within me and burn a light that can never be extinguished.

Jean walked on a trail of flames, listening for a response she will never hear. For another voice beyond her own, in this prison.

A prison of nothing, save for pain and helplessness. The clouds no longer sing, the tears falls in sorrowful downpours, coating the real world. Her tears burned.

She couldn't help them, not anymore.

Emma, sat within the confines of her lovers arms. The red of his glasses reflected onto her skin, aided by the moonlight. She smiles when her mind twitched, she knew who it was.

'_Jean, do us all a favor and stay gone'_ she thought before drifting back into her warm sleep.

The phoenix stood, white hot and screaming around her. Jean ignited her pain within and silently burst into a primal yell. The lava like tears fell from her face, and she knew she wasn't alive. She is gone, no matter how she wanted to believe otherwise.

This was her home; this was the forever confines, she was everything, and nothing. Alone, with her pain, stuck in the gray.

**END**


	6. Emma: Green

**Emma Frost: Green **

Xavier, the greatest telepath of our time, I refuse to believe that he has a brain at all. When he asked him the question,

'What would you have voted?'

Asked the big green freak

See, a couple of this planets, ''_Heroes_'', decided it was best to send the jolly jade giant to another world to live out his days in peace. Considering him to destructive for Earth, and wanted him gone.

So they thought this great idea up, and it came back to smack them in their faces. All of them

Reed Richards, leader of the fabulously over paid Fantastic Four

The captain of the Kree rejects, Black Bolt of the Inhumans, I never understand how Medusa keeps her luxurious hair straight, but I digress.

Tony stark, Ironman, the luscious Tony stark, with his sensual eyes and his…..anyway

Namor, the supposed king of Atlantis, a man who has a very unhealthy obsession with Sue Richards, that man has a thing for the wrong blonde, I say.

And of course, our former fearless leader, Professor Charles Xavier

He wasn't there when they chose to oust or favorite building breaker and the big guy wanted to know how he would have voted. And any man with a single working brain cell would have told him, he would have rejected.

But oh no, not Xavier

Our patriot for mutant kind chose to be honest, and it cost a fair share of us a head ache and some un-wanted weekend pain.

Poor Colossus, his hands may never be the same after the Hulk practically crushed them. Cyclops, the love of my life, went full on macho man and got swatted like a sexy fly when it didn't work.

I was still turned on nonetheless, but that's not the point

Wolverine, finally someone shut him up. All it took was the hulk using his head like a punching bag for a few seconds. That, I can't say wasn't entertaining a smidge

I've never felt a mind with so much rage, act so calm as I did with him. There wasn't a trace of Dr. Bruce Banner in there. And believe me darling, I looked.

All in all, we got our collective asses handed to us. And it took a child's pleas to stop him. Mercury, using the last card in our deck, she begged for mercy. I, for one related to what she was saying.

''_You don't want to talk about suffering look around you''_

I listened to her every word, and tried not to reflect her tears.

''_Maybe we can't stop you, but don't you dare expect us to fight any less hard than you''_

I held back my own tears long enough so no one noticed, until my eyes burned. So I turned to diamond. Rock hard, emotionless, flawless, and untainted

I thought of my former students, Genosha and all who have died, and I couldn't take the guilt. I put them into graves, without killing them. Bastards, how dare anyone question my loyalty?

I can't understand them most of the time. They way they all walk around with their holier than thou attitudes, they're judgmental jargon, and the way they pretend that we are still the dominant race.

Especially, Him

He's asleep, lying in the bed next to me, shivering, I can feel his dreams, and I know what it's about. I'm sure you do too, don't you Jean.

I know your somewhere out there. Probably even watching us like some sick voyeur, loving this. How they miss you, told so blasted fondly of you.

A girl can only admit so much

Envy, jealousy, why

I can't get you out of him, and trust me red head, I've tried. When he kisses me, I feel the comparison shift in his mind, even when he doesn't know it. I smell her memories in his mind, and then poof

She's gone, and no one but me seems to be over it

Scott, my love, you are hopeless aren't you

You will never be happy until she's comes back

And damn you, I'm envious of your memory, your love for him, and your…damn it…

Your eyes, How I hate her glorious and horrible green eyes.


	7. Nightcrawler: Purple

**Nightcrawler; Purple **

The robots force wasn't blunted at all, Kurt took it to his chest full on. He could have ported away. It would have saved him a lot of pain.

He could have ported away

The beams whizzed past him and singing his arm hair, he didn't pay it any attention, he wished for them to burn him, to scorch him.

The sword in the middle of the room, alone, and cold

The prize, the reason for this session, the last thing he holds sacred.

She loved when he shadowboxed with his rapier.

Acting out scenes from Sinbad, and of course, as the blue furred swashbuckler from the Caribbean, he even grew a pointed goatee for the special occasions.

Now, he isn't smiling, he isn't having fun, for this he wasn't even Kurt Wagner, only Nightcrawler stalked the simulated area of the danger room.

Multiple droids flew past him, trying to take his head off, he almost let them. Until at the last second he ported away. In an instant he was straddling the back of the first, with all the strength his small frame could muster, he ripped the robotic head from its torso, then seamlessly throwing it at the second that flanked them.

The explosion took the headless and the third bot with it into oblivion. Kurt was not impressed.

'_Logan, Make d' nex session harder'_ said Kurt

The normal manners in his voice was nonexistent, and Logan noticed this, but chose to do just that. This was the seventh day in a row that he asked him to moniter him. And the seventh time hes asked to make the session harder, Logan obliged, even if it was reluctantly.

'_Danger room session starting level maximum level'_ said the emotionless voice over the blaring audio system.

Nightcrawler readied himself

And the surroundings changed, a cityscape, civilians, random buildings, and Kurt

What was this about?

While he walked around, he wondered when the attack would happen

Then suddenly

With a series of rumbling thuds he knew what was coming, but he couldn't stop it, nothing could.

Juggernaut rammed his helmet directly into Nightcrawler's chest, bruising instantly, one after another Cain crushed walls in his wake, with Kurt attatched to his helmet.

Finally Kurt ported away and let him comntinue to destroy buildings, neglecting the civilians that were trampled.

When he waited to catch his breath, Sabretooth swiped at him, slashing into his costume, the red fabric fell to the ground as he narrowly got out of the way.

'Hey there ya little dwarf, Im a little bored with fighting the runt and figured I'd try my claws on you' said the simulated Sabretooth

Kurt's yellow eyes looked directly at him and he had no fear, he wanted to feel the pain that he could give him. So he closed his eyes and accepted it.

As soon as he heard the growl from Sabretooths maw, there was

Nothing

'_Simulation end'_ the voice said

'_Why, Why did you end the session logan?'_ he asked panting

Logan put his hand on his shoulder and said

'_Come on Elf, we need to get out of here' _

At the bar, the one that Logan frequents much too often Kurt always said, they sat

'_Two beers'_ said wolverine

'_Make that four please'_ said a tired Nightcrawler

His image inducer, that he usually used to cloak his real face, was left at home, for once. Logan noticed this and smiled, he knew that Kurt felt uncomfortable when people stared, but for some reason, today, he didn't care

'_This is usually your answer for grief, not mine'_ he said with fangs shown, not to intimidate, but to shown uncaring for his image

'_It aint always, and it sure as hell aint gonna work for your kinda grief'_ wolverine alluded to the obvious

Kurt looked around the bar, seeing so many desperate to find solace at the end of a bottle. Isolation from the real world, and to him, isolation from memories, but he can't, he cant damage her that way. She's more than a lost thought

'_The kid did what she thought was right, like jeannie did, and she gave her life for us, we owe it to her to move on, elf'_

The usual term of endearment cut him like a knife, Kitty called him the Fuzzy elf sometimes, it made him smile, but that smile died on that ship she attached herself to.

Logan, on his third brew belched aloud, not one to care for manners,

'_Excuse me'_ he said lowly, Kurt was surprised, but didn't have the words to show it.

'_When…..jean….'_ he didn't wish to continue

'_How did you…get over it…'_ he said respectfully. Kurt knew of Logans love for jean, it was obvious as the skys blue hue, but it was never spoken about.

'_Well, I keep fighting, she wouldn't want me to stop, and I wont, But what you were doin in the danger room wasn't fighting, that….was giving up'_ he said

'_How dare you judge me'_ said Kurt, wanting to challenge his partner, but he knew better

'_Im just sayin, Taking on those simulations, and getting yourself all beat up for nothing aint worth it, and it ain't how Kitty would want to be remembered' _

Nothing was said from Nightcrawler, and it wasn't needed.

Peter sat in the corner of the bar, alone, like he has for the past seven days, sketch pad, white and empty, there was a reason Logan brought Kurt here, and he and Peter had something in common

Two mugs in the air, two smiles proud, and a lonely Russian watching from afar

'_Da'_ kurt said, a half smile painted itself across his face as if Colossus drew it himself, and they walked out of the bar, leaving Peter alone, as he requested

The purple neon light reflecting off of the empty sketch pad, his metal form stopping his tears.


	8. Mercury: Silver

**Mercury: Crimson/Silver**

_Dear Diary, _

_My Ipod broke today, these things aren't durable at all. Noriko lent me hers, since she figures she'd just fry it anyway. _

_Mr. Rasputin called in sick from class today. He was teaching us different types of painting techniques, but he just doesn't seem all that interested in us since what happened to Mrs. Pryde. _

_I can't say I blame him, _loss_ is something you never get used to. _

_Icarus, I miss you so much. And I never told you when you were here, how beautiful you were to me. _

_I didn't have time to, I was too busy mourning_

_Its seems to be something we do, we live, die, and the rest just mourn _

…_.._

_Anyway_

_I know I'm rambling but I was talking about class. _

_Ms Frost wants us to be ready for anything, so they've pretty much doubled the danger room sessions, and Im starting to get the hang of my powers a little better. But it still hurts.._

_And I want it too _

_The more I hurt, the more I can try and forget, but…..I can't _

_We were a whole school, hundreds of students, we were left with about 30_

_How_

_Why_

_Answers like that are never found around here. Dr. Mccoy is in the lab most of the time tinkering with experiments and breaking things. _

_I assume he hasn't found the answers yet either. _

_Well, Mr. Wagner said that sometimes using the danger room for things beyond fighting isn't bad. So I figure I'd give it a shot. _

_Until later _

_Signing off_

_Cessily _

Putting the top of her electronic notebooks, she stared outside. White eyes looking through her clear window

The halls are quiet, much quieter than they used to be when she first arrived. Rockslide watched as Cessily walked past, staring at her, his smile is ignored. The frown is evident even on his stone etched face

She didn't mean it harshly, she wasn't feeling very smiley at that point

Cessily plugged in the proper safety coordinates and let the session begin

'_**Session Three Dimensional Display: Class Field Day Exercise One'**_ said the rooms audio.

Cessily sat up high in a tree, and just watched. Seeing faces she hadn't seen in what felt like an eternity. Her friends, her teammates

She scoffs

'_David was such a nerd'_ she said in her mind, watching Prodigy bark orders to his teammates.

Scanning the area, she couldn't see where she was, her holographic image.

'Oh yeah, I was kicked out by Mr. Summers!' suddenly remembering her little trick of pasting herself under the table of the headmasters, the red of her hair almost matched the color of her cheeks when she was caught.

She smiled, and then continued to watch the exercise

'_And there Julian and….and….'_

She stopped, that sound wasn't there. Gunshots?

'_What's going_ on' oozing down the tree, she tried not to be noticed. The sky turned a pitch black and all of a sudden, she heard screams.

Walking through the door she saw two feet, a puddle of red liquid surrounding them.

'_Quill?!"_ she yelled. He was shot in the head by Strykers soldiers, he died instantly, but Mercury hadn't seen him like this. Only at the funeral

'_What is going on, that didn't happen that day'_ she said. A malfunction was occurring, or at least she thought it was. She ran and stumbled over a pile of hard rock.

'No…No. not again..' the tears melted down her face.

She opened the door to her right, Sooraya needed to be warned, but when she opened it. Only Mercury was there.

Staring at yourself in a tormented puddle of metal caught her off guard

She fell to her knees, she remembered what they did to her. They burned her, cut her, smiled those damned smiles while they did it. Julian and X-23 saved her, but it scarred her deeper than she allowed anyone to know.

Only Logan understood, they shared a beer over it, but he made her promise to keep that secret

She wiped the tears to the ground, it didn't solidify instantly, it shook wildly. It reminded her of the glass of water from Jurassic Park.

She knew that growl, that war cry

It was the Hulk

She ran to the back of the mansion and witnessed, for a second time, the all out battle between the X-men and the green goliath

She ran towards him, until she was cut off by a thrown Nightcrawler, and almost was hit.

Emma frost sat trying to attack the Giant mentally, and failed

In front of the multiple tombs, she watched as her image pleaded and yelled at the green scar.

Emma frost stood from her prone position, and watched the reaction of Mercury in real time.

'_But don't you dare tell us not to fight'_ she yelled. Mercury on her knees, stared down towards the ground, listening to herself scream those fateful words

''Do you remember that day, Cessily?'' she asked her in her diamond form

'How are you talking to me?'

'I'll ask you again, Do you remember that day' she repeated

'Of course I do, I was there' she said angrily

The surroundings ended, and she realized she wasn't in the danger room at all, she was in her room, and Emma, stood in front of her

'We have to remember these things, the way we are looked at by the world. We've lost 90% of our species, and not a finger was raised to help, not a single mouth of theirs asked the question, Why?'

Silence

'Humans are what they are, and we will never be equal to them, all we can do is fight, and you spoke those words to the Hulk that day. Remember your fallen teammates, mourn them, but always…always fight' said Emma, now in her normal form.

Mercury sat alone in the room, feeling betrayed again, violated, how dare she invade her mind like that, make her remember those things in that way.

Running her hands through her crimson hair, she reminds herself later to thank Ms. Frost.


	9. Madrox: Yellow

**Madrox:Yellow **

That's it, I'm done, I quit. I friggin quit so much that…Um…No one's ever quit this bad ever in the history of history!

Yeah, I said it

Mutants hardly exist anymore, so what is there to inspect. I have Cyclops calling me about every four days and going on about how he's such a better leader than I am, and how he has a hot chick that's not knocked up and how X-men rule.

Okay, he never says that directly, but the condescending ass mine as well have.

I haven't seen Rahne in weeks, Scott says there's a lot of bad mojo going on, Not Mojo literally, I mean, Longshot is sitting next to me with Monet oogling over his dreamy eyes, but not that kind of Mojo stuff

Boy do I ramble

Well Guido broke the fourth X-box 360 in a month. I swear most of our money goes to his game habit. It's wildly extravagant, but who am I to try and keep him from his Dance Dance revolution.

Siryn is in the bathroom again, and she's trying not to cry. The last time she did I was on the can, and the entire house saw me in all my pants-less glory, the porcelain palace hasn't been the same since.

I miss Layla

But hey, hey, hey, Its not like that

I know shes all suppose to be my future wife, and destiny and blah blah blah

I don't miss her like that

Every time I look in the mirror, I see that symbol, such a hateful symbol. Bishop has worn it like a badge of honor for years, and I still don't understand it.

This 'M' stamp is all I have left of her, well that and a whole closet full of

Ice cream.

Yeah, the name just rolls of the tongue, and try and have Guido say it three times fast

HILARIOUS

The psych we all seen a while back said I use humor as a mental defense mechanism to hide my true feelings and block out whats really wrong in my life.

I think he was an over paid wad of pre-chewed bubble gum on the back my limited check book.

And by limited I mean, I own all of five bucks to my name. And I'm sure once Siryn drops our baby, she'll want half.

But, I shall fight to the death for my two dollars and fifty cents, WAR I TELL YOU.

That psych knows nothing about us

I mean me

Crap

I punched the wall didn't I

'_Yes you did' _

So you're standing right behind me?

'_Yes I am' _

And which are you? Hopefully my sensitive side that just loves giving hugs and comfort to your inner you

'_Nope, I the one who thinks you're a total emo chump and would like to kick your teeth in.'_

WAM

Ouch, right in the back of head huh?

Okay gone you go tall brunette and sexy

Wow

Now that he's gone

The reality of the situation is, There is no more mutant town, and no more reasons to investigate, anything

Deep stuff huh

Siryn's coming out of the bathroom, and I'm ready to give her the good ol baby daddy love that she loved so much, and give her a pat on the back and say things will all be okay

ANNNNDDDD

She puked on my shirt

Ew much, Ew much

She's saying she sorry, and then the minute she gives me that pouty look she does when she's really sorry

Here it comes

Anytime now

And…..

Yup she blamed me.

'You knew I wasn't feeling well, and you stand right in front of the bathroom, doofus'

And…shes walking away.

And here I am with this very warm and nasty second hand chicken soup on my shirt, Yellow clashes with my eyes I always thought, but it looked cool on my costume, and now I have Siryn's yellow soup to match my cute little circles.

Nice…


	10. Charles Xavier: Gold

**Charles Xavier: Gold**

In a world such as this, can dreams be dreamt?

Can questions ever be fully answered?

I sit here alone, waiting for those answers.

I haven't actually typed in years. My mind works in such ways that my thoughts race faster than my fingers. No matter how hard I try, I fail them.

I fail myself.

I fail…..

Scott, my son, I've lost you, and I know I can never regain your trust. Your brother, regardless of his recent activity, should have been revealed to you years ago.

But

I made a decision, the only decision I could have made at that time, to never tell you of his existence.

And I've questioned myself since then, and I still do as I type this.

Was I right?

So many students, so many parents entrusted their children with me, and they now rest in cemeteries.

So many lost, how could I ever forgive myself, and why would I ever expect them to forgive me.

Logan, the proud Wolverine. He came to me recently, and as expected, demanding answers.

How can I deny him once again, when I've denied him for this long

My X-men as scattered, and my very species are fragmented to a handful, and how can I not blame myself for this.

Was there something I could have done, A decision I could have made differently?

Had I chosen wisely for not killing Magneto years ago? Jean would still be….

Here…if I had

But, the dream, the morals I instilled into my students from Jean to those fallen children, I would be going against that.

And I refuse to ever lose sight of the dream, of the answers so sought after.

The tea in front of me is cold, has been for a very long time, and no one has questioned me. I didn't intend to drink it when I ordered it, The warmth under my chin calms me, my headaches have grown worse by the day.

I can hear the thoughts on the air like a hundred kinds of fragrance, All lost in a world of despair, desperation, and most of all fear.

But I digress

After what was called M day, they are afraid of what could possibly happen to them. As if, the loss of Mutants cursed them and gave them an even worse idea of their own future.

Humanity feeling loss and hopelessness, after Mutants have practically become extinct

Life, is not always without its own Irony

Scratch that, I apologize for that comment, It had such sarcasm attached and I know that I did not mean it, Erik would have, but I…I just don't know what I'm suppose to believe, or feel anymore.

A Civil War painted a blood shaded line between the countries heroes, and in choosing to stay away, the X-men weren't a factor.

What would I have done if I were still headmaster of the Mansion, if I were still the leader of the X-men?

They were my children, yet those heroes have assisted in our time of need multiple times

What would I have done? I have yet to fathom what would have happened if I chose to intervene

This would be the first time I've written anything about this, and I hope that I do not regret this.

Black bolt

Namor

Tony Stark

Reed Richards

Doctor Stephen Strange

And myself, Charles Xavier

Had no right doing and meeting the way that we did, and with the small number of times we did agree to meet, we changed the way the world has existed for the past few years

And we couldn't have been more wrong to do so

May god help us for doing so, But after the world was nearly taken over by the Skrulls, I don't believe even he would have mercy on us. We, not just Tony Stark is to blame for that invasion

And I have hardly slept since I heard of their arrival

I leave this for all those with whom, I have wronged, made the wrong decision, and have not, and may never be able to make up for

Bruce banner, My friend, I should have done more to help save you

Moira, I miss you, I didn't deserve you

Lilandra, My love, Words cannot describe how I feel for you and your race

Logan, in time, you will find yourself, just do not lose the man you have gained

Jean, the phoenix shall rise again, may I be privileged to see it

Ororo, the Queen who sits on the throne, you deserve every second of it

Scott, My son, if I can still call you that, One day, I will try to earn back your trust

And to all my students, The world won't always hate and fear you, unless you give them a reason to…..

Sincerely,

Charles Xavier

Charles inhaled the smell of the stale and cold coffee, bitter, but still soothing. Leaving the coffee shop he chose to leave his laptop on the table, along with the discarded cup. The golden rays of the sun shone through the grey clouds, coating his face, and a smile of sadness painted itself onto him.


End file.
